Moment of Truth
by isabella-silver
Summary: mikan & natsume oneshot. songfic to moment of truth by fm static. Its graduation day and Natsume has something important to ask mikan


**Moment of Truth**

_Here we are, in the best years of our lives.  
With no way of knowing, when the  
Wheel stop spinning cause we don't  
Know where we're going...  
And here we are, on the best day of our lives.  
And it's a go, let's make it last, so cheers you  
All to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back_

Graduation, I couldn't wait because after this my university life is over.

Today is also the day I'm going to ask her something very important.

How I really feel, today will definitely be memorable which ever response I get from her.

But boy, do I hope its yes.

_  
I used to know her brother, but I never  
Knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her  
Eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,  
She's the only one around, and she means  
Every little thing to me_

The ceremony was boring. Ceremonies always are.

I walked up got my diploma shook the gay teacher's hand and that was it

I'm out of this place forever, out of this hell hole.

The gay teacher says a speech, a gay one obviously.

I blank out all through it trying to scan the audience for her beautiful chestnut hair.

_  
I've got your picture in my wallet, and your  
Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,  
Whenever I think about you. I've got  
Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so  
Long since we've been talkin' and in a few  
More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever_

I used to know her brother, but I never  
Knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her  
Eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,  
She's the only one around, and she means  
Every little thing to me

We've been going out since the end of high school, I knew her through her brother Youichi who was younger than us, but somehow he managed to end up in our clique, the jocks.

I was the straight A student and captain of the school, but also captain of the soccer team.

She was the responsible, kind-hearted beauty. She became my partner, in real life and as captains of the school. It was the "perfect match." I'd seen her around at Youichi's place, but it was once we began captains that I really got to know her. She didn't confess first, but I read the signals correctly and I realised I fell for her the moment I met her.

She's absolutely beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful.

Just the name Mikan Sakura is beautiful.

She was the light in the darkness, somehow she managed to break through my cold exterior and revealed to me and the world that I was human.

I won a scholarship, on the other side of the country.

I didn't want to take it, but she said she would break up with me if I didn't.

And that's the last thing I wanted because

She's my everything.

_I've been tryin' to think for weeks of  
All the ways to ask you, And now  
I've brought you to the place, Where I've  
Poured my heart out, a million times, for a million  
Reasons, To offer it to you_

I've got your picture in my wallet, and your  
Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,  
Whenever I think about you,. I've got  
Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so  
Long since we've been talkin' and in a few  
More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever

I'm making my way through the crowd towards her.

She looks absolutely stunning as usually, in her baby doll dress.

I kiss her full on the lips and she cries "Natsume! Hentai!!"

Lucky, this is America and no one here understands what she said.

I attended her graduation a week earlier and now she has driven up especially for me.

I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

"Let's go the sakura tree," I whisper in her ear and she smiles lightly blushing.

I showed her this tree the first time she visited me here on campus. It reminded us both of home, as we both immigrated to America when we were quite young.

This tree was so significant to us. Because it was at this tree that I first told her I loved her.

It was at this tree that we fought for so many reasons, but always managed to kiss and make up.

We begin to climb the tree and I make a comment on her underwear, she was such an idiot to wear a dress. She hits me and I pretend it hurts.

We finally reach the branch we usually sit on. She looks out at the campus and her hair gets caught in the wind and she looks like a goddess.

"What is it Natsume?" she asks, wondering why I'm staring at her.

"Hn. It's that you look so ugly today,"

She laughs her beautiful little giggle and says "I missed you too,"

She understands that when I call her ugly, I mean she looks like a goddess.

"You know Natsume, we're done learning now. It's time for us to go into the big wide world."

"Hn." How should I ask her? I had it all planned out last night. But that doesn't seem right for me to do something so mushy. How on earth am I meant to get on one knee on a freaking tree branch?!

"Polka..."

"Hmm..?"

"Why don't we go out into that big wide world together, as husband and idiot?" I causally take out the ring from my pocket.

She looks into my eyes, searching for the truth.

"Husband and idiot...? That's not very nice, more like hentai and wife."

I slide the ring on her finger and say "why don't we compromise hentai and idiot?"

And we lean into our first kiss as an engaged couple.

---x---

_**Another GA fanfic.**_

_**I think this song is really awesome**_

_**It's Moment of Truth by FM Static.**_

_**I don't own the song or the manga/anime.**_

_**Originally it was gonna be a CSS fanfic, with Yuki and Sakura**_

_**But I don't really like that paring, so I changed it to GA {Because Youichi is a bit like a bro to Mikan}, well he is in this case anyways. =P**_

_**Natsume is a bit OCC, but he becomes more like his normal self at the end.**_

_**But this is mostly in his head, but who knows.. Maybe he's really a romantic at heart? :S**_

_**The song is a bit out of order, so the story flows better.**_

_**Review please, no flames**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Isabelle**_


End file.
